The russian ways
by Sylsy
Summary: La cárcel es un sitio más llevadero si viene a visitarte familia de vez en cuando. Y más si tu familia es espía. Desde luego, Natasha ha sacado parecidos de su abuela y eso es innegable. Incluso su don para guardar secretos. Quizá su abuela guarde alguno que pueda sorprenderla incluso a ella...
1. Chapter 1

A lo lejos se dibujaba la silueta de Lychfield. Miró el reloj. Las cuatro menos cinco. Llegaría puntual al horario de visitas. "Como siempre". Sonrió para sí misma. A fin de cuentas era especialista en que todo fuera tal y como ella quería. Apretó el acelerador y el coche rugió en respuesta. Le gustaba ese sonido.

Cuando bajó del coche el aire otoñal le golpeó en la cara y revolvió su cabello rojizo. Se colocó bien la chaqueta de cuero y entró en el recinto. Tuvo que pasar por un detector de metales y soportar que una mujer rubia y malhumorada la cacheara. Observó los alrededores mientras la registraba: un par de guardias en la puerta y dos en el piso de arriba. "Podría entrar en esta cárcel con una pistola y un solo cargador" pensó con desdén. Vio a un hombre con un fusil en el piso de arriba hurgándose la nariz "y me sobrarían balas" rodó los ojos. Se jactaban de medidas de seguridad pero aquello era un teatrillo. Pero si quería verla, como prometió, tenía que pasar por aquello. Eran las reglas. Le indicaron que todo estaba bien y la rubia la acompañó hasta la sala de visitas.

Allí estaba ella, con el pelo rojo peinado en punta, el maquillaje impecable y las gafas colgando del cuello, como siempre. En cuanto la vio se levantó del asiento con una sonrisa.

-¡Natasha , cielo mío! – abrió los brazos para recibirla.

-Hola, abuela- dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Se abrazaron unos instantes, lo suficiente para que un guardia cercano ladrara:

-Nada de contacto físico

-Vete a al infierno- contestó abruptamente Red en ruso.

-Abuela…- reprendió cariñosamente Natasha.

-Al demonio, eres mi nieta y te abrazo si yo quiero, no pueden quitarme eso- dijo con su acento característico. Ella había perdido el acento de niña, y oír el suyo la reconfortaba… Le hacía sentir un poco… En casa. Si es que ella alguna vez había tenido eso.

Se sentaron una enfrente de la otra.

-¿Qué tal va el negocio?- inquirió con un gesto de cabeza.

-¿Te refieres a la tienda de Nueva York o a cómo me va a mí con el negocio?- dijo levantando una ceja.

-Ya que me sacas el tema… ambos- rió cruzándose de brazos.

-La tienda… cuando pasé por delante tenía un cartel de "se alquila". Me he informado y cerró hace unos meses. Y yo… bueno, a mí me va bien- dijo enigmáticamente.

\- Esa Chapman es mujer muerta cuando la pille… mentirme… ¡A mí! Hay gente que no aprende- siseó furiosa Red ante las nuevas noticias.

-Sé que esa tienda era importante para ti – estiró el brazo para tocar su mano crispada, con las uñas impecablemente pintadas de rojo. Su abuela suavizó la expresión.

-Era mi orgullo, yo la saqué adelante… tu abuelo es un inútil, y tus tíos unos chapuceros… Que será de ellos sin mí. Los hombres son unos inútiles Tasha, tenlo presente. Si quieres hacer lago, debes hacerlo tú misma- dijo levantando el dedo índice y apuntándola. Estrechó los ojos y alargó una mano en su dirección- ¿Te has cambiado el pelo? Me gusta cómo te queda. – Apoyó una mano en su mejilla- Niña, estás delgada, ¿Te dan de comer bien?- por toda respuesta Natasha rodó los ojos- Tengo un yogurt en el bolsillo de la chaqueta… No es mucho pero por algo se empieza…- dijo en tono conspirador. Eso la hizo sonreír. Desde luego, si no estuviera en la cárcel estaba segura de que Furia vería que su abuela tenía un enorme potencial para el espionaje, que por supuesto, ella había heredado.

-No abuela, estoy bien- dijo riéndose.

\- ¿No será que haces dieta? Porque eso son todo pamplinas. A saber que te han metido en la cabeza esos… - dijo con un deje dramático.

-Ya no hay nadie que se meta en mi cabeza- dijo mirándola a los ojos. Red se limitó a asentir. Ambas se fijaron en como el guardia que las había increpado antes estaba inclinado hacia ellas, claramente poniendo la oreja en su conversación.

-¿Solucionaste lo de tu misión? He visto noticias sobre organizaciones secretas y espionaje… Temí que no vinieras por estar ocupada. Sabía que eso significaba que estarías en medio- dijo hablando rápido en ruso.

\- Todo bajo control, no te preocupes- le respondió también en su lengua materna.

-Entonces… ¿la comida bien?- insistió.

\- La comida no es un problema, me pagan bien- sacudió la cabeza sonriendo.

-Bueno pero ese trabajo es peligroso… - podía palparse la preocupación en sus palabras.

-Acepté ese trabajo porque me ayudaron a salir de aquello… y además las dos sabemos que negocié tu traslado aquí y las condiciones de tu condena. Lo hice por ti. Esto… se me da bien. No tienes que preocuparte. Preocúpate por los otros – dijo sonriendo.

La carajada de su abuela fue genuina, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Esa es mi Tasha- dijo palmeando su mejilla.

El guardia puso mueca de disgusto al oírlas hablar en ruso y fue a dar una vuelta por la sala. Ambas intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

-¿Qué tal te va por aquí abuela? ¿Alguna novedad?- se interesó sonriente.

-Bueno… desde que ya no estoy en la cocina esto ya no es tan divertido como antes… pero tengo a mis chicas y ahora me va bien en el invernadero, pero eso no me alejará para siempre de la cocina, tengo planeado mi regreso, haré lo que sea necesario para volver a mis fogones. – dijo algo más animada.

Un guardia entró escoltando unos visitantes que parecía, se habían retrasado más de lo habitual, refunfuñando sobre los horarios y la puntualidad. Ambas levantaron la vista hacia ellos. Fueron directos a su mesa.

-¿Podemos sentarnos?- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?- dijo Natasha sin salir de su asombro.


	2. Chapter 2

-Venimos a visitar a nuestra tía Red- dijo el joven con el pelo plateado.

-Sabíamos que teníamos familia viva, nuestra madre nos habló de ella, había venido a América a buscar trabajo y fortuna, y hace poco, al fin la localizamos- explicó la muchacha con un aún espeso acento sokovita.

Natasha no salía de su asombro. Se los quedó mirando un largo rato. ¿Estaba ella emparentada con los mejorados? Era… extraño. Sabía que su abuela tenía una hermana y había tenido un hermano pequeño, pero que murió en la infancia. Todo lo que sabía era que su hermana se marchó a otro lugar, tal como hizo su abuela en otro momento. Y que se casó. No sabía mucho más. De momento la historia encajaba.

Pietro no esperó y se sentó en una silla a una velocidad bastante superior a la de cualquier persona normal, lo que le valió una mirada de advertencia de su hermana y un ceño fruncido de Natasha. Wanda se sentó en otra silla junto a él, mirando con precaución a la pelirroja.

-Supongo que eso nos hace… ¿Primos?- dijo Natasha después de un breve pero elocuente silencio.

-¿No lo sabíais?- dijo Red extrañada, después de ver el reencuentro de sus sobrinos con su nieta. –Si trabajáis en… lo mismo- Los miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No- contestaron los tres al unísono.

-Bueno, me alegro de que sea ahora, al menos me tenéis aquí para resolver dudas –dijo en tono jocoso.- Wanda, me alegro de verte – se levantó y le acarició el pelo- Pietro, me alegra que te hayas recuperado, pero deberías dejar de ser tan imprudente- dijo dándole una colleja cuando el guardia estaba distraído.

-Au- se quejó ya que lo pilló desprevenido.

-Lo ha sacado de su madre –explicó ella recibiendo una sonrisa de Wanda en reconocimiento. -Magda siempre fue la más alocada de las dos- suspiró melancólica. La muerte de su hermana aún la dolía. Hacía años que no se veían y aunque se escribían, aquello no era lo mismo. Un día dejaron de llegar cartas, y Red sacó conclusiones cuando vio el ataque de los obuses a Sokovia. No podía decir que se hubiera recuperado de aquello – Se fugó con aquel hombre, una noche. Vino a despedirse de mí. Era…- Hizo una pausa.-tan joven aún. Pero sabía que no la haría cambiar de opinión.-sonrío visualizándose a sí misma y a su hermana en su cuarto. Magda con una sonrisa extasiada y el brillo de la aventura en los ojos. No sabía que sería la última vez que se verían. Ella por supuesto tenía intención de ir a visitarla a Sokovia, pero luego sus padres prácticamente la obligaron a casarse y después del disgusto que les había dado Magda fugándose no estaba en posición de negarse. La vida tenía otros planes para Galina y la llevarían lejos.

Tras una pausa volvió en sí. –Por supuesto, me enviaba cartas. Y fotos. De vosotros dos – señalo a los Maximoff. –Buscó en su bolsillo y encontró una. Estaba desgastada por el tiempo pero mostraba a una pequeña Wanda intentando llegar al tarro de galletas mientras Pietro la levantaba como podía del suelo. Se la tendió y vio cómo se les iluminaban los ojos.

-No me acordaba de esto- susurró Pietro con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yo sí. Mamá nos pilló tomando galletas antes de cenar. Era invierno y ya era de noche. Nos echó la bronca pero nos las dejó comer. Luego a ti te dio dolor de tripa y te hizo tomar sopa de remolacha- rió Wanda sin apartar los ojos de la foto. Pietro hizo una mueca desagradable: recordaba la sopa, no había duda.

-Suena bien- dijo Natasha con una sonrisa-¿Puedo?- dijo tendiendo la mano hacia Wanda. Ella asintió y le entregó la foto. La contempló unos instantes y sonrió con ternura. –Míralos, trabajo en equipo desde pequeños – exclamó divertida- Oh, Pietro era moreno y tenía el pelo más rizado- dijo mirándole de soslayo.

-¡Dame eso!- dijo el chico, colorado por la vergüenza mientras el resto se reía.

-No te lo tomes a mal tesoro, estabais muy graciosos – dijo Red en su lengua natal mirándolo con una sonrisa. –También tengo fotos tuyas Tasha- dijo tendiéndole otra foto. En ella se veía a una pequeña Nat, de unos tres años con una muñeca fuertemente agarrada de la maño junto a una chimenea y una manta a modo de vestido, un collar enorme y la cara pintarrajeada con maquillaje. – Era Navidad. ¿Te acuerdas? – Nat tomó la foto y sonrió.

-Sí. Hiciste Blini porque el abuelo me llevó a comer unos una vez yendo al mercado y no paré de insistir durante semanas. Estaban deliciosos- Aún no había probado otros más sabrosos. No se acordaba de que hubiera una foto de ese momento.

-Por suerte has aprendido a maquillarte mejor con los años – dijo Pietro arrebatándole la foto y examinándola. Esta vez Wanda y Nat le dieron un manotazo en el brazo a la vez.

-Parad de pegarme –Se quejó con un mohín- Y au. Duele. ¿No sabes pegar flojo ni de broma?- dijo mirando a Natasha, que se encogió de hombros.

\- Si quieres que paremos, compórtate- dijo su hermana con una sonrisa de medio lado. Examinó la foto – Vaya, yo diría que eso no es barra de labios… ¿Mermelada?- miró a Nat que asintió, nostálgica. -Es una bonita foto- se la devolvió a Red.

-Y rara- añadió ésta.- No tuvimos muchas cámaras.

-No hay muchas fotos, no hubo tiempo- dijo Romanoff apenada. Sabía cómo seguía la historia y no estaba segura de si los gemelos preguntarían, pero prefería que su abuela no supiera todo. Ya sufrió bastante.


End file.
